The First Time
by gingerbritishgypsyelf
Summary: Castiel and Dean's first time having sex. This is 100% smut/porn. It is rated M for a reason.


The First Time

His lips were warm on Dean's and he smiled against the human's mouth. He could feel his body, technically the body of James Novac but his since Jimmy's soul had vacated it when Castiel was killed during the apocalypse, he was the only entity within it. He had begun to think of it as his body and was beginning to enjoy feeling sensations without Jimmy's memories chiming in. It was his own place and when Dean slid a gentle hand down to cup the bulge between his legs, Castiel felt suddenly apprehensive.

Jimmy had partaken in sexual relations before but he had not and was suddenly unsure of what to do. There were no memories to draw on. There was no experience. He knew he wanted to keep feeling this good. As Dean's hand gently massaged him, he could feel hot tendrils branching from his groin into his legs, his belly, up his spine and all through his brain. It was tingling, electric.

"I enjoy this," he murmured and Dean chuckled.

"That's the idea, Cas."

"You should keep doing it."

Dean kissed him deeper and stroked the warm lump in Castiel's pants.

"That's the plan, Cas."

Castiel shivered and pressed his hips forward, craving more contact. Dean smiled, enjoying Castiel's eagerness for touch. It was different than with the women he had been with. They knew what they were doing and what they wanted. Castiel's eagerness and desire was different. He wasn't sure if it was better but as Cas's mouth reached for his as he paused to breathe, it certainly felt better. It felt right.

He had to go slowly. Partially because Castiel had never done this before, partially because he had never done it either. Despite Cas's happy eagerness and his own pleasure, he was apprehensive. He had never been with a man before. He had never been with anyone who he felt this way about. He went through women like socks, one off the next on. Castiel was different. He was the warm leather jacket that he slid on every day. Castiel was someone who always came back, always came when he called, always was there for him.

He had been surprised to kiss Cas, uncertain of how he had gotten to that point but, surprised with the suddenness, he had backed off. He hadn't known how to take it. He hadn't known what to do. But now, after adjusting to the idea, after a few more kisses and caresses, he knew that this was what he wanted.

Dean slid the trench coat off of Castiel's shoulders and began undoing the buttons of his shirt, loosening his tie and pulling it over his head. Castiel hummed against his mouth, kissing him and pulling him close as soon as his shirt had been removed. As he ran a hand across Cas's bare chest, Castiel moaned softly, shivering again as his hands found the base of Dean's shirt and peeled it off, tossing it aside. His fingers fumbled awkwardly with the button on Dean's jeans and he even stopped kissing Dean to concentrate on it.

"Cas," Dean asked, gently pushing the angel's hands away from the button of his jeans. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Cas's face, open and happy, darkened a little.

"Do you not wish to continue?" He seemed to wilt a little, looking away from Dean.

Dean seized him and pulled him close.

"No Cas, I want to keep going. I just want to make sure….you're ready. You know? I don't want you to go into this without being sure it's what you want."

Castiel locked his blue eyes on Dean's hazel ones and kissed him slowly, savoring the feel of the hunter's lips on his own, running his rough fingers up and down Dean's spine.

"This is what I want, Dean."

Dean nodded and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them over his hips and kicking them off. His boxers were navy blue and looking a little worn. He carefully undid the fastenings of Cas's dress pants and slid them down the other man's legs. He glanced at the door, then Cas, who smiled.

"Sam will not be joining us tonight. He has met someone at the library. They are discussing…" his face clenched for a moment, "Someone called Dickens. I do not understand this."

Dean kissed him again,

"Forget Dickens."

He stroked the front of Castiel's boxer shorts, which were tightening and had a visible outline in the front. Cas shuddered and tentatively ran two fingers over the bulging front of Dean's boxers, surprised at the warm firmness of what he felt. Another wave of electricity ran up his spine and he could feel his body reacting to Dean's touch. He wanted something desperately, but he didn't know what. Dean's stroking felt amazing but his body desired more.

"What comes next?" he asked Dean, breaking their kiss to look at him.

"Sex," Dean said shortly.

"And I will enjoy this?"

"I can make you beg." He was smiling at Castiel, those hazel-green eyes twinkling with teasing promise.

"I am an angel of the Lord, Dean. I do not beg. Even under torture or through hell or fighting against my own brothers I have never begged for mercy or anything else."

"You're a virgin, Cas."

"I fail to see your point."

"You will," Dean responded, giving Cas a gentle squeeze.

Pleasure washed through the angel's body and he gasped. He was an angel of the Lord. He did not beg, but oh God he wanted that again. He stifled the 'please' that came to his lips and instead slipped his fingers into the waistline of Dean's boxers. Dean looked him in the eye, assessing.

"You sure?"

Cas nodded fervently and tugged Dean's boxer shorts down. He had seen men naked before, but he had never appreciated the beauty of a man in his completeness before. He let his eyes wander over Dean's arms, his chest, his abdomen, groin, legs, and back up again. He was beautiful.

Castiel's thoughts were interrupted by Dean slipping the boxers off of himself and then attending to Cas's own undergarments. Again, he hesitated, looking at Cas for confirmation, which he gave with a fervent nod.

Dean slid a hand over Castiel's penis, gently running his palm down the shaft, fingers teasing the head. Cas's muscles tightened and he gasped as another wave of heat ran through his body.

"Dean," he gasped, surprised at the magnitude of feeling.

"Ready to beg yet, Cas?"

Castiel clenched his teeth and shook his head.

"No but….I am enjoying this."

"Me too, Cas."

Emboldened by his admission, Castiel took hold of Dean's penis and mimicked the stroke that Dean had performed. As he watched Dean's pupil's dilate, he repeated the motion, pausing to gasp and shudder again as Dean stroked him up and down in a luxuriously slow rhythm. And as Dean and he both ran slow, gentle hands over each other, Castiel finally knew what he wanted.

Climbing to his knees, he pressed the length of his body against Dean's. He could feel the throbbing that centered in his groin flowing through his whole body, warming his blood and turning his body into an aching want for something….for Dean.

"Cas," Dean murmured.

"Dean," Cas responded, his usually steady voice a little breathy and broken.

"Cas, I want you."

"Yes. The answer is yes. Take me." The words tumbled from the angel's mouth as soon as they ran through his mind. He wanted this.

Dean curled his hand around Cas's penis and slowly rubbed back and forth, letting the head slip between his fingers and brushing the pad of his thumb over the tip. Cas's hips thrust forward without thought, chasing the pleasure that lay in Dean Winchester's hand. He slid his hand up and down Cas's shaft until Cas was trembling all over. He slid his hand off of the angel, whose eyes, black pupils wide and wanting, studied his face hungrily.

"Please Dean. Don't stop."

Dean could feel his own throbbing erection, Cas's hand curled around it, squeezing as he looked up at the hunter.

"Please Dean. _Please_." Castiel ran and hand over Dean's penis and kissed him hungrily. There was a fire burning within him, a hot bolt of lightning dancing across his bones and through every crevice of his brain. He could feel the heat burning him up, wanting to press himself closer to Dean until he dissolved into the hunter, becoming part of him.

Dean nodded and opened a little plastic tube on the bedside table, spreading the oil over his fingers. He gently pressed the tip of his finger into Cas. The angel shuddered, then nodded.

"More, Dean. Please."

After sinking a second finger into the angel, then a third, Dean pulled all three out slowly.

"Dean," Castiel moaned, "Please."

The hunter helped Castiel to his knees and gave his penis a stroke, reassuring him. Placing firm hands on Castiel's hips, Dean slid the head of his cock into Castiel, who gasped. Dean paused, making sure he wasn't hurting the angel. Cas clenched fistfuls of blanket between his fingers.

"More Dean."

Dean slid himself in further, then further, until he was sheathed entirely within the angel. Gently, he slid back, pulling out a little before returning, a gentle rock back and forth inside Cas. The angel gripped Dean's hands, holding them on his hips, pushing back against Dean. Every once in a while, he could feel Dean his some spot that sent a strong wave of pleasure through him. He was beginning to feel overinflated, tight. He felt as though there was so much pleasure inside of him that he was going to explode. Dean's thrusting turned into a steady rhythm and he wrapped an arm around Cas, sliding one hand free to grip the angel's penis.

"Yes Dean," Castiel moaned. "Please. Don't stop."

"Cas," Dean gasped. "Oh God Cas."

He shifted his hips slightly to pull the angel closer and felt Castiel shudder, shaking the two of them.

"Don't stop," Cas gasped. "Right there."

Dean thrusted steadily, pumping in and out of Cas, hitting the spot over and over as his hand slid over Cas's throbbing penis.

"Oh Dean," Cas gasped. He was beginning to shudder again, this time harder. He dug his fingers into the arm wrapped around his waist and rolled his hips forward and back , sliding his cock through Dean's hand as he pressed himself back against the hunter. The speed picked up as Dean's muscled began to tighten.

"Oh Dean. Dean, don't stop. Dean never stop. Dean. Dean! _Dean!_"

With a final thrust, Castiel felt heat run through him and then release. He could feel his groin tightening ans releasing and behind him, Dean moaned his name, giving another few thrusts before sliding down Cas's back and collapsing on the bed beside him.

"Dean," Cas asked.

Still breathing heavily and beginning to think about the fact that he had just had sex with an angel, Dean looked over at him.

"Yeah Cas?"

"Can we do it again?"

Dean laughed and patted Cas's hip.

"Maybe later, Cas. I'm a little worn out here."

Soothed that he would get to experience the pleasure again, Cas settled himself down next to Dean, cuddling close to him and nuzzling against his chest.

"Hey Cas, I'm not sure I'm the cuddling type…..Cas?"

Castiel's eyes were closed and his breathing was even, one arm curled over Dean's chest and the other draped over his waist. With a sigh, Dean closed his eyes. This did not make him the cuddling type. It was just a bad idea to wake a sleeping angel. With this defense still in his mind, Dean let himself fall asleep.


End file.
